


The Hinata Appreciation Chat

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Light Angst, M/M, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23310904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: Hinata gets insecure, and Kageyama wants to make him feel better - so he shows him how much he, and the rest of the team, truly adore him.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Everyone, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Karasuno Volleyball Club
Comments: 21
Kudos: 1033





	The Hinata Appreciation Chat

"Hey, Kageyama?" Hinata glanced up from his homework, his eyes falling over to the phone in Kageyama's hand. It seemed like it was always present, lately, when they weren't at practice. "Who're you talking to?"

Still type-type-typing away, Kageyama replied, "No one important."

Hinata frowned. "Don't lie."

"I'm not lying." Still typing.

"Then look up!" Hinata snapped, closing his notebook. Kageyama jolted at the force of it. "I asked you to come over because I thought you of all people would pay some attention to me..."

And then Kageyama's eyes shot up, and he blinked. His typing had finally stopped. "What?"

Hinata groaned and flopped back against the chair he was in, staring up at the ceiling. "I just... I feel lonely, lately. No one really pays any attention to me, you know?" He gave a weak laugh. "Even the other guys on the team kind of ignore me outside practice."

Silence met his confession. He turned, and looked-

And there Kageyama was, on that damned phone!

"Kageyama-!"

"Shut it, dumbass!" Kageyama snapped, with a bit more force than necessary. He kept typing, an unusually angry look on his face. And that was saying something, because this was _Kageyama Tobio._

"I... Uh, sorry," Hinata mumbled, curling in on himself. He dropped his eyes down to his lap, looking blankly at his hands that rested there. That was what he got for trying to open up about his stupid feelings... Especially with a guy like Kageyama, who didn't even care about him-

Then he blinked, and there was a phone in his field of vision. Kageyama's phone. It was open to some group chat app, it looked like. Hinata turned and looked at Kageyama, who looked back with an unreadable expression. "Don't type anything. Just... Read, okay?"

Hinata frowned in confusion, but he looked back down, and accepted the phone. He got a proper look at the group chat's name...

_Hinata's Fanclub..._

"Uh. Kageyama, what-"

"Just _read_."

Kageyama was insistent on it, on not explaining himself. Hinata sighed, and looked down. Kageyama had scrolled all the way up to the very beginning of the chat, so the first message he read...

**Kageyama:** _Welcome, one and all, to the Hinata club. We're all here because we're hopelessly in love with a certain idiotic ball of sunshine and fire._

Oh.

**Sugawara:** _Kageyama, I was kidding when I said we should do this!_

**Sawamura:** _Yes, because that's something we all believe._

**Azumane:** _Aren't we worried about Hinata finding this?_

The third years?! All three of them?!

**Nishinoya:** _It's by invite-only, Asahi! Don't worry about it so much!_

**Azumane:** _What if he sees it on one of our phones?_

**Tanaka:** _Just be careful with where you put your phone then._

Noya and Tanaka, too?!

 **Kageyama:** _We are missing a certain tall blond middle blocker..._ _Yamaguchi, do not tell me he's still in denial or some bullshit_

 **Yamaguchi:** _No, he's downloading the app right now!_

Wait. Wait. No, there was no way-

**Tsukishima:** _I'm here, King. Don't execute me just yet._

"Oh my god," Hinata whispered.

**Kageyama:** _Since you were late, you get to go first with our club activities._

**Sugawara:** _Club activities?_

**Kageyama:** _Everyone gets to say their favorite thing about Hinata. Tsukishima?_

No. There was no way Tsukishima would actually ever-

**Tsukishima:** _His smile. Duh. Who's next?_

...

"Oh my god," Hinata said again. Because there was no other thing for him to say.

The chat seemed to be focused primarily on him, as the title would proudly boast. There were so many long, detailed rants about his smile or his hair or his behavior. His cheeks were burning. Every now and then he looked up at Kageyama, wordless, but then he kept having to look back at the phone because Kageyama kept looking at him all soft and goopy and sweet and-!

And then he got to what he assumed were the messages from just minutes ago.

**Kageyama:** _GUYS. HINATA EMERGENCY_

**Azumane:** _What's a Hinata emergency???_

 **Nishinoya:** _It obviously means we have to kill someone for Shouyou. I volunteer to be the getaway driver!_

 **Sugawara:** _I do not think that's what it means. Also, you don't have your license._

 **Nishinoya:** _Your point???_

**Kageyama:** _Hinata thinks none of us like him_

**Sugawara:** _WHAT?!_

**Sawamura:** _What?!???_

 **Kageyama:** _He says he thinks we all ignore him outside of practice and that he feels lonely_

**Yamaguchi:** _We can't let him think that!!!_

**Kageyama:** _Tsukishima's not online right?_

**Yamaguchi:** _Uh, no?_

**Kageyama:** _Good. I'm showing Hinata this chat. We all know he'd never hate us for our feelings. He needs this. I don't want him to think he's not loved._

Hinata expected to see at least a little argument after that, but...

**Azumane:** _Neither do I! Show him!_

**Nishinoya:** _Shouyou! We all love you!_

 **Tanaka:** _Aw, so we're not killing someone? Oh well! We love you, Hinata!_

**Yamaguchi:** _Uh, Tsukki's going to kill us later. But yeah, we all love you! Tsukki included!_

Everyone said it, over and over, that they loved him. Well, except Tsukishima - who still hadn't logged on - but Hinata had seen more than enough to know that he did, too. Hinata swallowed thickly, and slowly placed the phone down on the table with a shaking hand.

Something! He had to say something!

"Uh... Wow."

Smooth.

Then he looked up, and Kageyama was still looking at him, soft and sweet and it made Hinata wonder- _'Has he always looked at me that way?'_

Then the phone vibrated. Both sets of eyes turned to it, and they leaned over to see...

**Tsukishima:** _I hate every single one of you and would like to request that one of you come and kill me right this second_

Struck by sudden inspiration, Hinata looked at Kageyama. "Hey, can I type something now?"

Kageyama raised one eyebrow, but nodded. Grinning, Hinata typed out a message.

**Kageyama:** _Don't say that... I wouldn't smile ever again if you died, Tsukishima!!! -Hinata_

It only took half a beat to receive a response.

**Tsukishima:** _..._ _That's not fair. You're not allowed to use that against me_

**Nishinoya:** _Yes he is! He's Shouyou!_

**Sugawara:** _You heard Hinata, no dying Tsukishima!_

Hinata laughed, a loud, bright laugh. "Wow! I've got him wrapped around my finger, huh?"

"You've got all of us wrapped around your finger," Kageyama said, smirking in amusement. He rested his head on his palm, watching Hinata. "So... Feel better now?"

"I..." Hinata laughed again - a softer, shyer one. He looked down at the phone, and he felt his cheeks warming again. "Yeah. A lot."


End file.
